


Acts of Service

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Transdori Week 2021 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Nonbinary Aoba Moca, Polyamory, They/Them Pronouns for Aoba Moca, Trans Female Character, Trans Hazawa Tsugumi, Trans Ushigome Rimi, Transdori Week, Transdori Week 2021, trans imai lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: IMAI LISA & HAZAWA TSUGUMI & AOBA MOCA & USHIGOME RIMI [POLYAMORY FILE]love languages: acts of service, quality time(or: the one where Lisa and Tsugu bake for their girlfriends.)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa/Hazawa Tsugumi/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Transdori Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200932
Kudos: 4





	Acts of Service

**Author's Note:**

> i literally did not think this fic through. the only planning involved in it was "maybe something with tsugu since coffee shop??" then i hosted shaggy's spirit and this is the result. hope you enjoy it. (sorry for the outdated meme)

There’s an unspoken agreement between Moca, Tsugumi, Lisa, and Rimi that consists in the fact that Lisa and Tsugu do the baking, while Rimi and Moca eat up the results. It works just fine, considering both bakers have acts of service as at least one of their love languages; another one of Lisa’s love languages is also quality time, which totally can fit into the ‘working on baking goods with one of your girlfriends for your other girlfriends’ category. 

So, there they are, Lisa taking care of getting all of the ingredients as well as the more physical part, like kneading, while Tsugu worked on the goods’ shapes and decoration. The other half of the polyamory would arrive for their date later that day and by then, the choco cornets should be ready. Throughout the process of baking them, there’s been several hand touches as homoerotic as that one scene from the 2005 cinematographic version of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ as well as admiration from Tsugu’s part towards Lisa’s strength and the way her muscles are incredibly noticeable when she bakes. It’s oddly distracting and she has the conclusion that Lisa can’t be around when the oven is on, which is just too much. 

“Did you put on the alarm?” Tsugu asks as she washes her hands in the sink; decorating is more of a dirty work than most people think. 

“Yup, half an hour!” Lisa exhibits a proud grin then, like doing the right thing before being told to do so is a badge of honor. “Until then, we can… hm… cuddle a bit?”

Despite having been dating for months, Lisa still blushes in embarrassment every time she makes the offer. “Of course. Over at the couch upstairs?” To that, Lisa nods and follows the owner of the house’s lead. In six minutes or less, the couple is already intertwined, to the point that it’s impossible to know which leg is whose and where one’s lips end and the other’s begin. “Do you think they’ll get here after everything’s ready for them?”

The question leaves Tsugu’s mouth as a gentle whisper, and Lisa feels it as naturally as a deep breath. “We can only hope, right?” She giggles. “But I know for sure that they’ll like it even without the element of surprise.”

“For some reason, you sounded like you were in a spies movie,” Tsugu doesn’t actually laugh, but it feels like her eyes are doing it for her.

“With their rare skill of super stealth, these girls, who are  _ so  _ transgender, are going to participate in a robbery! And a big one, that can be the line between life and death,” Lisa announces as she manipulates her voice so it sounds like the narrator of a Hollywood action movie. “They will be stealing… the pleasure of their girlfriends!” With that, the baker grabs Tsugumi, carrying her in bridal style around the living room. “With strong arms and sugar, will these cuddling, trans, lesbian spies take a smile from the dangerous duo, Aoba Moca and Ushigome Rimi? To know how this adventure will end, buy your tickets  _ right now  _ to see us in the theaters in…” 

“About forty minutes,” Tsugu completes, now laughing. 

“Exactly. About forty minutes,” Lisa confirms, still using her narrator voice. “The  _ transbian  _ supremacist era has started. Pledge your allegiance to join us in taking over the world.”

“You have a lot of control over your voice,” The compliment has a teasing tone between the lines. “You should totally make a career out of this, maybe join a band.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Hazawa-san!” Tsugu tries to hide her pout for having been called ‘Hazawa-san’ by her girlfriend, even if teasingly, because she doesn’t want Lisa to tease her about this. “I might even learn how to play the bass—” But, of course, Lisa notices. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing.”

Tsugu blushes even before Lisa fires out what’s the matter. “It sure is something, because you won’t turn that frown upside down,” The silly joke is almost enough for her to manage a laugh to satisfy her girlfriend. Turns out, it’s not, though. “Seriously, though, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, don’t feel comfortable, whatever, but… you can talk to me, y’know that, right?”

“It’s nothing serious…” Tsugu mumbles, but can’t contain herself. “Imai-san.”

And that comment is what makes Lisa connect the dots. “Wait.” It’s impossible  _ not  _ to see the devices of her brain at work. “Is that why you’re pouty?” She seems serious as she lays Tsugumi back on the couch. “Because I called you Hazawa-san?”

She can’t bring herself to confirm, but has a feeling that her expression says everything Lisa needs to know, even more than a verbal confirmation. 

“Aw, babe!” Lisa laughed in an endearing way only she can do, then kneels on the floor and leaning on Tsugu’s legs, reaching for her belly for tickles. Now, they’re both laughing together, each for different reasons. “You’re so cute~!”

“Lisa, Lisa! Stop!” Tsugu exclaims in between giggles. 

“Stop what? Saying you’re cute?” Another giggle, but this time Lisa accompanies her. “Never.” 

That gets Tsugumi smiling so much that, for a second, she forgets about the ticklish sensation all over her abdomen, as well as anything else but Lisa’s loving eyes and smile. The moment’s soon over, though, because Lisa’s phone starts ringing inside her pocket. “No one’s calling,” She says after checking and putting it back inside the jeans. Upon seeing Tsugu’s furrowed eyebrows, she completes, “The choco cornets. That was the alarm.”

_ Oh!  _ She gets up quickly from the couch, tidying her shirt that’s anything but neat from all the cuddling and tickling. They hurry down the stairs and only have time to put the baking good over a platter before the Hazawa Café’s door opens, revealing Moca’s grin and Rimi’s blushy cheeks, which suggests there’s been some level of teasing between them before arriving at the café. 

“I’m hungry!” It’s the first thing Moca announces as they cross the door. 

“I missed you too, my bread goblin.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t miss you!” Moca pouts the way they do when they’re teasing or misunderstood—it’s usually easy to know which is which. “I’m hungry for bread, yeah, but I’m also hungry for  _ love!  _ And cuddles! And smooches!” Getting a bit of Moca’s dramatic behavior makes both Lisa and Tsugu smile. Though it seems overwhelming at first, they’ve learned to miss it. 

“You’ll get both, baby.”

“Yes, Lisa, I  _ am  _ baby!” They exclaim in a complaining tone while two of their girlfriends grab the platter in the kitchen and when they return, their eyes pop. “Choco cornets?! I love you two so much!”

That last comment gets Rimi’s attention, whose blush returns to her cheeks, and looks hypnotized. “Lisa… Tsugumi…” She whispers under her breath, barely knowing how to react.

“You sure know how to treat a girlfriend,” Moca teases Rimi, but it’s clear that they like it as well. “We can eat it now, right?”

All of them laugh about their straightforwardness—also known as the only straight thing about them—meanwhile Moca doesn’t wait for an answer.


End file.
